vampire77fandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
Rose. A vampire story. Rose was born in 1908 in Phoenix, Arizona and raised in a strongly protestant family. She had blonde hair, green eyes and grew up to be 5′4″. She attended catholic schools and was brought to church every Sunday however she was never committed to the lord. She attended these places because her family forced her to but she would often sneak out and drink whiskey with her friends. When she was 18 (1926) Rose and her friends were caught drinking alcohol and planing to watch 'Flesh and the Devil' in the movie theatre. When her parents found out they were outraged. They threw her out of the house and deemed her a sinner. Upset and alone, Rose asked her friends if she could stay at their homes however they refused. Rose was homeless and didn't know where to go or what to do. To get out of the rain, Rose decided to attend the theatre and watch the movie she'd been planning to see with her friends. While at this theatre she caught the attention of a group of 'undesirable men' drinking alcohol and joking about taking advantage of this young woman. Rose tried to ignore these men however they came over and sat next to her. They continued to comment on her beauty and asked what she looked like under her dress. Rose asked the men to leave her alone however they had no interest in leaving. In an attempt to get away from them Rose tried to stand up but they pushed her back down onto the seat. She begged and tried to push them back but they overpowered and sexually assaulted her. The men left the theatre laughing, joking about how fun attending the movie theatre was. Rose was left speechless. Her clothes had been torn open, Rose had tried to fight them off but she couldn't escape them. She laid motionless, breasts out, mind screaming. She asked herself what she'd do now, how she could leave the theatre with her clothes torn like this, are the men still there? She couldn't hear anyone, she slowly sat up and looked around the room. It was dark and seemingly empty. She stood up and tried to fix her dress but it was too badly ripped. Fortunately someone had accidentally left their trench coat, Rose picked it up and tried it on. It managed to cover her breasts and the scratches the men had left on her legs. She cautiously walked out of the theatre when she saw the men across the street, still talking about their accomplishment, one of the men noticed Rose. Panicking, she begun to move quickly through the street and entered a back ally, she told herself to wait there until the men had gone away. The group member, who had seen her, said goodbye to the rest of the group and decided to follow her. Rose, still waiting in the ally, had begun crying, as quietly as possible, and was desperately trying to think of places she could go. Perhaps if she told her parents what has happened they'll take her back. Suddenly a figure appeared in the alleyway, walking towards her. Horrified, Rose pleaded with the man to leave her alone, he laughed and told her he hadn't had a chance to have his fun with the lady yet. Rose screamed for help but the man quickly pushed her against the wall and covered her mouth. He took out a knife and threatened to kill her if she disobeyed him. Rose was terrified, she begged him to let her go however the man just smiled in pleasure, seeing her so defenseless and scared turned him on. He laughed, revealing his sharp fangs. He grabbed Rose by the neck and then sunk his teeth into her. 80 years later in 2006. Rose had been travelling with a group of vampires however when they were attacked by a rival gang their group was separated. Her body hadn't aged and she still appeared to look 18 however after 80 years of hunting victims and torturing anyone who stood in her way, Rose had grown cold. She enjoyed inflecting pain and making her victims suffer. While fleeing the area Rose decided to hijack a car. She stood by the road, waiting for a vehicle, until she saw a black 1996 Ford F350 driving in her direction. Rose walked into the road and begun to wave, alerting the driver that she needed help. The car stopped and the male driving opened his car door and stepped out. He asked her what was wrong but instead of answering his question, Rose pushed him towards the ground, knocking him over. She then knelled down and began sucking his blood. The driver screamed in agony, he could feel his life was being drained away. Rose moaned as the taste of human blood excited her. She loved hearing him scream however was disappointed when the driver fell unconscious. She decided to stop and save the rest of him for later. Rose lifted the man up and threw him into the back seat of the car. She then moved into the driver's seat and drove away.